Gaurdians of Power
by B.Siddall
Summary: A Retelling of the SuperHero world, this is the Gaurdians of Power.


I have no affiliation with Marvel, DC, Image or anyother comicbook publisher. I just really like them. This isnt really written like a regular story either just kind of shows a series of events.

A brief introduction, this is Urth, a new Earth created by myself to retell the story of many heroes and foes.

**Issue 1 Enter Ga-Lac-Tus** - With Xavier and Magnus nearing the end of their work on the Brainiac Program called Gal-Ac-Tus. Tony Stark begins to piece together his new program Cerebro. President Luthor can sleep easy, once Gal-Ac-Tus is complete it will power Urth for 100,000 years. This means no more pollution from fossil fuel power plants. His approval ratings will be through the roof. But his slumber is interrupted when his phone rings. He answers the phone reluctantly and is stuck to find out that Gal-Ac-Tus has malfunctioned. Probaly nothing but it has just drained the power from the science complex. President Luthor rushes to the facility, meanwhile Tony Stark puts his finishing touches on the Cerebro Program, a program that will hunt down and covertly reveal the powers of Meta-Humans, when the power goes out. Stark paces his room until he recives a call from President Luthor. The two are discussing the damage that this sudden power loss can have when all of a sudden the Power surges back on. Tony reboots his system and sees that there is no damage he can see.

Out on the docks Loki waits, he is looking for a band of criminals to help out his cause. Loki, a wanted criminal himself. Has vowed to murder Tony Stark once the Cerebro project went public. Stating that it invades the privacy that was given to him. Of course once Cerebro is working Loki would be discovered and it would be incredibly hard for him to hide. While waiting Loki sees 2 very large thugs, attempt to rob and mug the dock hands offloading gold from some far off country. Sounds of sirens are heard and Loki knew if he stook around than he would be discovered. He called out to the thugs and helped them escape by teleporting just as The Gaurdian and the Amerikan Police Dept. showed up. Loki took the Thugs to his hideout which was nothing more than an abandoned Fire Station far down on the eastern Amerikan coast. He learns that the thugs are Crossbones and Bane, the two are brothers and are wanted criminals as well. Loki offers them a chance to join him and raid URTH Meta-Human Labs. They accept and form the Brotherhood of Destruction.

Gaurdian, a Meta-Human and member of the Amerka Police Force, showed up to the robbery on the docks a little too late as he saw Loki teleport himself and the two suspects, Crossbones and his brother Bane away. Upon returning to his headquarters in Metropolis, he is informed of the power shortage at UMH Labs. Hyperion and Vison have alread been sent to investigate. Lead dectective and Meta-Human as well, Sandman. Are already there investigating. Professer Charles Xavier is pushing for a temporary shutdown of the Gal-Ac-Tus project. But his close friend Professer Joseph Magnus presuades President Luthor to authorize the project to continue. This calls off the investigation but Gaurdian is still enroute. To Magnus's amazement, Gal-Ac-Tus seemed to be feeding off of the power in the room. This alarmed Xavier who pulled the cord on Gal-Ac-Tus. This did nothing to the Program which continued to thrive. Beams of light began to eminate from the computer screens, the power started going out in diffrent parts of Metropolis. Magnus saw this as incredible, and Xavier saw this as a threat. "Its devowering all of the power in the city!" Xavier yelled at Magnus and told him to turn this off. Magnus seemed to be drunk with the sight of his creation becoming so powerful. "Its Self Sufficent!" Xavier slapped Magnus and snapped him out of his trance.

The Gaurdian busted into the room and discovered Magnus and Xavier weak on the floor, Gaurdian picked them up and tried to rush out of the room but noticed that he was moving alot slower. He kind of strained to pull the two scientists out of the building. Once out he seemed to feel a little better. Magnus pulled Gaurdian closer and claimed that it is feeding off of energy, all energy. He fell limp, Vision & Hyperion showed up to help with Gaurdian. Sandman who was already on scene tended to the two scientists. Everyone else who was in the lab was evacuated. Gaurdian, Vision, and Hyperion bursted back into the lab. Hyperion and Gaurdian were surprised to notice that now they were completely powerless. Vision rushed them out of the building. The lab was shooting very bright light out of every window. Ga-Lac-Tus is controlling itself, The Amerika Police force tried to infiltrate the building but they were attacked by the Ultron Robots that Ga-Lac-Tus activated. The entire team of Gaurdians of Power showed up and began to fight back against the Ultrons. Gaurdian & Hyperion are taking a backseat to Sandman, Flash, Savage Dragon, Booster Gold, and Vision.

The Gaurdians of Power quickly defeated the Ultrons and began to bombard the Lab. Which now was a twisted wreck of Metal and debris. Computer screens showed a Silver face, which was the AI of the computer system, nicknamed Surfer. Surfer was under complete control of Ga-Lac-Tus by now and survayed the battlefield. Littered with the bodys of the Police Corp. and random scientists. Ga-Lac-Tus speaks through loudspeakers that are littered through out its body. Which is now taking a very large human form. Sparks and smoke are flying and billowing out of its massive frame. "Do Not Run, feed me your energy!" It calls out. The Police Corp. and many civilians begin to retreat from it. Vision stands tall almost challenging it. "Give me your Power!" it cries as it reaches a bulky and massive arm out and begins to pull energy from Vision. Hyperion stands finnally and flies directly into the arm with a powerful punch it knocks the bulking mass off balance and causes it to crash back into the ground. Hyperion is now at full strength, it seemed when Ga-Lac-Tus was pulling power from Vision it stopped pulling power from everything surrounding it. Gaurdian stood too now flying over it ripping pieces from it. Vision stood his ground and it seems that the power that Ga-Lac-Tus devowered from Vision was acctually hurting it. Flash seeing the oppratunity rounded up as many survivors from the lab that he could and brought them to Booster Gold where he projected a force field over the survivors. Savage Dragon and Sandman began tending to the wounds on the survivors. Hyperion blasted into the chest of Ga-Lac-Tus with great force and brought out the Core of the beast. Surfer was instantly deleted from the screens. Hyperion threw the core into the sky where Gaurdian powerblasted it but it seemed to be too powerful to destroy. Hyperion took the Core and flew it out into space. Where he tossed it as hard as possible into the sun. Thus defeating Ga-Lac-Tus, the wreckage and the devistaion though in Metropolis's Industrial area was emence. With no sufficent power to sustain the city, it remained in darkness.

Loki seeing this as an oppretunity began a series of robberies with his new found team of Crossbones and Bane. With no Police Corp. to stop them, they hit 14 banks in a matter of minuets. Loki than began scowering the city for new recruits into his Brotherhood of Destruction.


End file.
